


Puberty Done Good

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cute gays, F/F, High School AU, Hijack, Implied Masturbation, M/M, Meripunzel, One Shot, hiccup hits puberty, in honour of pride month, jack is speechless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack sees his best friend Hiccup again after the six week summer holiday, and... the title says it all...





	Puberty Done Good

**Author's Note:**

> IN HONOUR OF PRIDE MONTH!! YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL NO MATTER WHAT ANYONE SAYS!!

“See you after summer, Jack!” 

 

“Yeah, see you then, Noodle-boy!” 

 

“I’m not a noodle!” 

 

 

**Six Weeks Later…**

 

Jackson ‘Jack Frost’ Overland would like to say that he was totally cool when it came to romance.

 

He was the object of many a young girl’s affection, so it came as no surprise to anyone that he had a bit of an ego.

 

However, what he was not prepared for, was for him to turn around from his locker and walk straight into a very broad, muscular chest.

 

“MMPH!?!?”

 

“Oh, hey Jack, long time no see!”

 

Jack took a step back to see who that deep, weirdly-familiar-sounding voice was coming from, and HOLY SHIT!!!

 

“Uhh, Jack, you okay?”

 

_Oh god, oh god, oh wow, Jesus Christ, shit, holy mother of all gods…_

 

Why the inner meltdown you may ask?

 

Well, because Jack was no longer looking at Hiccup ‘Noodle-boy’ Haddock.

 

Now, he was looking at the tall, muscular, puberty-hit-him-like-a-freight-train, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

 

‘ _Puberty done him good_ …’ thought Jack, kind of shamelessly checking out his best friend.

 

Hiccup laughed, a gorgeous, deep sound that sent shivers down Jack’s back.

 

“Who’s the noodle now?” he asked, jokingly flexing a toned bicep.

 

It took all of Jack’s self-restraint to not reach out and feel just how muscular Hiccup’s arms really were…

 

 _‘Is it weird to look at your best friend’s neck and want to put your mouth on it?’_ he thought.

 

Jack was interrupted from his train of thought when the bell went signalling class, Hiccup slinging his backpack over one shoulder.

 

Jack was about to call and wave bye, when Hiccup looked over his shoulder and sent Jack a look that he thought should be illegal!

 

As Hiccup’s retreating form disappeared, Jack felt heat spread all over his body from the tips of his toes to the top of his head.

 

He glanced around the hallway and saw that everyone had disappeared into class.

 

Heaving a sexually-frustrated sigh, he walked into the boys’ bathroom in defeat, unaware that his other best friends, Merida and Rapunzel, were watching open-mouthed at the scene.

 

Suddenly, Rapunzel smirked and smugly said, “Sooo, that’s what your face looked like when I got a haircut…”

 

Merida flushed as red as her hair and gave Rapunzel a playful shove.

 

“Shut up, Punzie…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
